Kyle Rayner/sheet
Skills Ring Slinging (Expert) - Kyle is highly skilled in the use of his Green Lantern Power Ring. In fact, when he finally attended his training on Oa, he was noted as nearly prodigious in the ease with which many tasks seemed to come to him, even above and beyond the experience he had already accumulated as a "Deputy Lantern." He is a highly maneuverable and speedy flier, extremely accurate with his direct offensive capabilities (read: Energy blasts and the like) and above all tends to be among the most imaginative Lanterns when it comes to how he applies his powers (as well as the nature and appearance of the constructs he creates). Artist (HIgh) - Kyle is a skilled and talented artist, and in the (admittedly slow due to superheroic interruption) process of earning his degree in graphic design. His primary talent comes as an illustrator, but he has proven capable of sculpture, painting, and even digital artwork. With a little more honing he has the talent to be a truly great artist, but whether he finds the time to devote to it amidst his Green Lantern duties remains to be seen. Hand-to-Hand Combat (High) - Kyle has trained in hand-to-hand combat with Nightwing, Donna Troy, and Starfire and has also passed the Green Lantern Corps' close combat training with distinction. In a pinch, he is a more than capable hand-to-hand combatant and can be a nasty surprise for those that might expect a Green Lantern to be purely reliant on the amazing powers of their Ring. He follows no specific fighting style, but blends elements of several into an efficient and effective whole. Space-Smart (High) - Between his experience and his Green Lantern Corps training, Kyle is pretty familiar with the Universe. He knows which societies and empires are the major players (and where they are located), which races tend to be dangerous (according to the Corps), and can recognize a lot of alien species on-sight (at least provided they aren't the type that are indistinguishible from humans), as well as sometimes recalling important tidbits about their history or culture. He's also adept at interstellar navigation, and zero-gravity combat. Popular Culture (High) - Kyle's pretty much a geek for all manner of popular culture, to include comic-books, movies, music, and television. He is also an aficionado of all manner of illustrated storytelling mediums (like Japanese Manga and the like) and has a strong appreciation for art and art history. While rarely useful in an overt sense, it does occasionally make for some snappy and "relevant" patter during battle scenes. Melee Combat (Average) - While not as advanced as his hand-to-hand skills, Kyle has also received a good number of pointers on wielding melee weapons from his friends and comrades, allowing him to wield ring-construct weapons with a reasonable degree of skill. Certainly, he's not going to stand up against dedicated weapon experts for any length of time (at least on skill alone), but he generally won't embarrass himself. Leadership (Average) - Kyle's not the natural leader sort, but as the years have passed he's found himself occasionally called upon to lead groups of Titans in combat situations (particularly in space). He's competent enough on both the tactical and morale side that he can direct a small group of individuals effectively, though not with the casual brilliance that folks like Nightwing do, and he could very well falter if faced with a truly dire or daunting scenario. Not out of fear, but rather simply not having the keen mind for a rapidly shifting battlefield that the great leaders do. Investigation (Average) - Kyle's picked up a few tricks in between hanging out with Nightwing and his training as a Green Lantern. He's no master detective, but he does have a reasonable amount of training in how to examine crime scenes, how to find patterns in seemingly random collections of information, and other techniques used to investigate criminal or clandestine activity. It's not his strongest point, but he could probably qualify as a "rookie" detective on a major metropolitan police force. Of course, his job can be made much easier with the scanning and detection capabilities of his ring, but even without it he's not completely lacking in an eye for detail and general deductive reasoning. Academics (Average) - Kyle is a high school graduate with some college under his belt. While reasonably bright he's far from a genius, and so he has the degree of general knowledge that a typical "good student" would possess with good information recall. Bilingual (Average) - Kyle speaks Spanish with near-fluency, having taken classes throughout High School and actually practiced using the language with friends and neighbors growing up. Of course, the ring often makes translation a moot point, but Kyle learned Spanish all on his own. Driving (Low) - Kyle knows how to drive, about as well as most average folks do. He won't be winning any high-performance races and wouldn't likely last long in a high-speed chase, that's for sure. The most advanced driving he can normally manage is "knows how to drive a stick shift." Powers and Abilities Kyle Rayner/Powers Specials Iron Will - He's a Green Lantern, it kinda comes with the territory that Kyle possesses formidable willpower. He's faced great loss, physical and psychological torture, and many of the usual trials that come with being a superhero and hasn't been broken. He's even maintained a fairly optimistic and upbeat worldview despite the bad things that have happened to him. Unlike some of his fellow lanterns, Kyle's willpower doesn't often manifest in swagger or even stubbornness, but more in a "never say die" attitude and the ability to keep a clear head when things get bad. As well as a lot of nerve, especially when faced by folks that he perceives as bullies. And of course, it's the "fuel" for the amazing powers of the Green Lantern Ring, at a level that places Kyle among the top tier of the Corps in terms of capability. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia The Titans - As a not-quite founding (but close!) member of the Titans, Kyle has unfettered access to the resources and technology that the team provides. Most pertinent to Kyle personally is that it gives him a roof over his head at Titans' Tower and a (usually) well-stocked kitchen and pantry, which is, y'know...a lot better than living at home with Mom. However, his Titans memberhip also gives him access to advanced training and medical facilities, information resources, and high-tech vehicles (not that he really needs it, but still). And of course, most importantly of all it gives him a network of friends and allies that he can count on to have his back when he needs it. He may be one of the team's powerhouses but that doesn't mean he doesn't need a helping hand once in a while. Of course, his membership with the Titans also gives him a generally good reputation with the public and the superhero community at large, and garners a fair degree of cooperation from law-enforcement types. He's recognized as "One of the good guys" in other words. Green Lantern Corps - As a member of the Green Lantern Corps, Kyle is recognized as an officer of law and order throughout the universe, and in many areas is respected or even empowered as a peacekeeper and enforcer of laws. He also has friends and allies throughout the universe, and can call upon the aid of other Green Lanterns should he need it (though of course most of all the other Green Lanterns of Earth). He has relatively free access to the facilities and resources available to the Corps on Oa, as well, to include living quarters, training facilities, medical care, and vast information resources. It's a "pseudo-military" style environment while he's there (so can be a bit stifling) but it's not a bad thing to have a home-away-from-home, right? Maura Rayner - Kyle's mother is fully supportive of her son, and aware of his superheroic identity. While she doesn't have much beyond the normal resources a middle-class adult would have, there is nothing that she wouldn't give Kyle if he needed it. For the most part though, it's just a place for him to stay and some home-cooked meals at times. Hal Jordan - Hal Jordan is Kyle's superheroic mentor. He is NOT Kyle's role-model (which is a good thing given the disaster area that is Hal Jordan's life outside of superheroics). Even though there may have been many times over the years where Kyle wondered if he was the mature one in the relationship, he respects Hal and considers him a friend and inspiration. They'd be quick to have each others' backs if they needed it, and Hal's place is another where Kyle's been known to crash when his bank account is stretched thin...though he usually tries to make his stays relatively short ones.... John Stewart - Another of Earth's Green Lanterns, there have been more than a few times when Kyle has wished that the solid and dependable John had been his mentor rather than Hal. Still, Kyle's learned a good bit from John as well, and both would be completely willing to lend whatever aid they could to the other if they needed it. Green Power Ring - The most powerful weapon in the universe, and Kyle's got one. This performs all the functions of a normal Green Lantern Ring (see "Powers"). Also, Kyle's ring was altered by the Guardian of the Universe called Ganthet in some way, though as of yet Kyle has no idea how or why it was changed, or even noticed any difference in how it functions. Power Battery - Linked to the Central Power Battery on Oa, Kyle's Green Power Battery is shaped like an old-fashioned Lantern, and is what he uses to recharge his ring's power supplies. It is normally stored in an extradimensional space when not in use, and can be summoned using his ring. Flaws and Drawbacks Limited Charge - The Power Ring has a limited store of energy with which to accomplish the amazing feats it is capable of. While there is no specific time limit on this charge, it generally equates to about 24 continuous hours of mild to moderate use, but heavy use can shorten that time considerably, even all the way down to just a few hours. When the ring is depleted, only its' translator, computer, and some very basic life-support functions remain intact, as well as (of course) its' ability to summon the power battery from its' extradimensional space. To recharge, Kyle must hold his ring up to his power battery and recite the Green Lantern's oath. Occasionally other items might be capable of charging a Green Lantern ring, but the only currently known alternative is to drain the power battery of a Manhunter android. Yellow Deficiency - The Green Lantern ring is directly opposed by the Yellow Lantern ring, symbolizing fear. While Kyle is among those veteran Lanterns who can push past the deficiency that prevents the ring from affecting yellow-colored objects, it still requires more "oomph" and causes a greater drain on his ring's power reserves than normal use would. Answerable - Kyle is a member of the Green Lantern Corps. While this provides a good number of benefits, it also means he's answerable to a council of little blue a-holes whose ability to make informed, rational, morally steadfast and ethically sound decisions is often questionable at best. Basically, the Guardians of the Universe could strip Kyle of his ring and powers at their whim if he openly defies them, displeases them, or if a Morgarthain Butterfly farted into an easterly wind on the seventh moon of P'alla'twan in Space Sector 1138 and the blue guys took it as a sign of impending doom and the only answer was to ABOLISH THE GREEN LANTERN CORPS IMMEDIATELY....OK, it's not usually that bad or random...but some days it gets pretty close. This also generally means that when the Guardians call for him, he's pretty much gotta go if he wants to keep his "job" as a Green Lantern. Enemies - First off, he's a Green Lantern. Right off the bat that means there's probably trillions of beings across the universe that would like him dead on principle alone. More personally there's the Sinestro Corps that has him marked as one of the greater threats among the Green Lanterns, and more personally still there's Sinestro and Nero, both of whom have had personal altercations with Kyle. That doesn't even get into the vast array of space pirates, tyrants, raiders, and cosmic forces of evil that are naturally opposed to the Lanterns. Secondly, he's a Titan. So on top of all the Green Lantern Corps' foes he's got a healthy(?) dose of bad guys right here on li'l ol' Earth that would be oh-so-pleased to dance on his grave. The Fearsome Five, The HIVE, Brother Blood and his cult, the demon lord Trigon and his minions, and Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke are all among the Titans' more frequent foes. Finally, he's a superhero on Earth, and that alone means that while there might not be personal beef like with the above two groups, there are plenty of bad guys who would happily attack or try to dispose of him purely for the threat that he represents. So yeah...plenty of people gunning for Kyle, either directly and personally, or at least in principle. International Operations - International Operations has a higher degree of interest in Kyle than they do in many other superheroes that aren't Gen-Active. They'd love nothing more than to have a Green Lantern in their pocket, and they know his father was once one of their agents (even if they're not sure if he's still alive now, much less his location). Still, after the disastrous first attempt at capturing him, IO has largely laid low when it came to going after him again, to say nothing of their depleted status after the death of Miles Craven and the revelation of much of their dirty dealings to the superhero community. Still, IO definitely has their eye on Kyle, and if they can find a way to get him under their control, they'll absolutely leverage it for all its' worth. For his part though, Kyle has a hatred of IO that runs pretty darn deep. Them showing up is one of the few things that can make him lose his temper with a quickness. Idealist - Kyle is a highly idealistic fellow. He believes in doing the right things for the right reasons, and when given the choice between pragmatism and maintaining those ideals, or expedience and taking a more difficult but more morally or ethically sound path, he will err on the side of morals, ethics, and ideals every time. Of course, the more difficult path is all too often the more risky path, as well, and while Kyle never shies away from it, it can at times come dangerously close to getting him in over his head. Defender - Kyle has a natural inclination to protect people in combat situations, whether teammates or innocent bystanders. While this is a laudable character trait, it does mean that he is sometimes so focused on protecting and defending others that his own defenses are left somewhat lax. While the abilities of the Ring usually keep this from being an immediately fatal mistake, it can still put him (or even potentially his teammates if they're relying on him) at a serious disadavantage if a bad guy capitalizes on it. Mother - Maura Rayner is one tough lady. She's probably where Kyle gets a lot of his willpower. But she's not someone who can stand up to say, Yellow Lanterns, rampaging alien warlords, or demonic entities unaided. While Kyle's identity is secret to the general public, several of his enemies DO know it, and could potentially strike at him through his Mother. Losing his Mom in such a manner might be the kind of loss that could well and truly cause a break in his resolve. Secret Identity - Kyle's identity is not known to the public of Earth, and he'd like to keep it that way. While his teammates and comrades, certain of his foes and at least one government agency (IO) know of his double-life, he still goes to considerable lengths to try to keep it secret from everyone else. First World Problems - Kyle doesn't have a steady paying job, hasn't finished art school, and generally his only income comes from spotty freelance art assignments that don't really pay all that well. His bank account balance is almost perpetually a big zero and he has no real credit history to speak of. The Corps takes care of him if he's offworld, but they don't exactly PAY him. As such, he often has to rely on friends (or his mother) for taking care of basic human needs. He doesn't like being a moocher, and he'd like to remedy the situation, but he hasn't found the way to balance his superheroics with the responsibilities of a mundane life just yet. Thankfully the Titans gladly provide him room and board, even though (as noted) he'd really prefer to pay his own way if he could. Relationships Maura Rayner - Kyle's mother is a strong woman who has always supported Kyle in whatever he set his mind to, and worked extremely hard to make sure she and Kyle had a roof over their head and food on the table while he was growing up. He has an excellent relationship with her (how many parents who struggled with limited means would wholeheartedly support their child pursuing art as a career?), and she is fully aware of his superheroic identity and quite proud of her son. Aaron Rayner - Kyle's father walked out on his mother and him when he was 6 years old. Kyle has never fully understood why his mother seems so completely forgiving of that incident, and why she still speaks of him so fondly. To say that Kyle's got a lot of unresolved issues towards his father is an understatement. Though if he were to discover the truth (That his father was an agent of International Operations and had to leave Kyle and Maura so they wouldn't be in danger from his enemies) he would likely find his father's abandonment far more understandable and forgiveable. Alexandra Dewitt - Alex was Kyle's childhood friend and high-school sweetheart. She was also one of the first casualties that came as a result of his superheroic career, when she was caught in the crossfire when a group of International Operations Black Razors tried to capture Kyle while they were out on a date. In many ways, her memory continues to inspire him, and is a constant reminder of the need for vigilance. Hal Jordan - As Hal's "deputy" Kyle and Hal have worked together quite a bit, and there's a lot that Kyle's learned from Earth's first Green Lantern (and lot of things he's learned NOT to do, for that matter). Now that Kyle's "all grown up" and a full-fledged member of the Green Lantern Corps, they're a bit less like mentor and student and more like friends though sometimes Kyle does feel like Hal, for all his flaws, is a hard act to follow. Let's just say there's a reason Kyle's costume differs from the Green Lantern norm beyond just having a different sense of style. John Stewart - Earth's other Green Lantern is, let's face it, a much easier guy to get along with than Hal Jordan. John and Kyle have a friendly, if professional, relationship, and are quite willing to go to bat for each other when needed. As the "Corps Representatives" on their respective teams, and with the JLA and Titans being as closely linked as they are, John and Kyle have plenty of opportunity to work together. Kilowog - Like most Lantern trainees, Kilowog was a nightmare to Kyle at first. Indeed, Kilowog was obligated to be even harder on Kyle than most trainees, both because he had significant experience operating as a Lantern prior to officially undertaking his training and because he was Hal Jordan's protegee and the Guardians wanted him "thoroughly tried and tested" before he would be allowed to graduate. However, Kyle earned Kilowog's respect in training, meeting every challenge laid before him and in many cases distinguishing himself as one of the most promising trainees in years. So like most other Lantern graduates, once he fully "earned his ring" Kyle became one of Kilowog's many friends. Now that he's been exposed to the kinder, gentler side of the big fella, Kyle gets along well with him. Ganthet - The only Guardian Kyle (or anyone else, really) actually likes. Ganthet is a genuinely conscientious and compassionate Guardian of the Universe, which often makes him viewed as something of a rebel by the other Guardians. Kyle doesn't know him terribly well, but Ganthet did offer him occasional encouragement during his training on Oa, and seems to see something special in Kyle, though what it may be is something Ganthet has kept strictly to himself. Dick Grayson - Dick Grayson has earned Kyle's respect the hard way, and the two have a long-lasting friendship borne from their experiences on the Titans. Kyle would consider Dick one of his best friends, and follows his orders in battle without hesitation. They both also have the shared experience of mentors that cast a long shadow, and learning how to step out from that shadow when the time comes. Wally West - Wally and Kyle shared a lot of experiences in their Titans days, and even though Wally's "graduated" to the Justice League, they remain very good friends (and hey, when your friend's the fastest man alive, it's not hard for him to find time to hang out even when he's on another team!). Along with Dick Grayson, Wally is probably Kyle's closest friend among his peers. They're totally bros. Koriand'r - Yowza. Have you seen Starfire? Kyle was initially quite tongue-tied around the Tamaranean Princess. Over time though (and after many shared adventures IN SPAAAAAACE!) he's managed to overcome his initial awkwardness and now enjoys an easygoing friendship with her. As noted, they're frequently paired together when the Titans are faced with interstellar problems, often leading members of the "junior team" suited to such missions. Rachel Roth - Kyle's generally a pretty outgoing soul. Rachel is...not. Kyle is naturally optimistic. Rachel...not so much. Kyle's superheroic identity is often a very literal light in the darkness. Rachel often cloaks herself in shadow and shies away from the spotlight. Kyle can be snarky, but Rachel practically lives and breathes sarcastic wit. Perhaps not surprisingly, their relationship can be a little abrasive at times, at least outwardly. Under the surface though, Kyle cares about Rachel as much or more than any of his other Titans' teammates and friends, and if nothing else, has a keen understanding of the self-control needed to responsibly wield power, which does give him at least one thing in common with Rachel. Now if she'd just, y'know, actually smile once every so often.... Garth - Garth and Kyle have the shared experience of having obligations above and beyond the super-hero team they are both members of. For Garth, it's to Atlantis and its' people. For Kyle it's to the Green Lantern Corps. While of all the older Titans Garth is probably the one Kyle is least close to, they still share a mutual respect and a cordial professional relationship, and work together well. Donna Troy - Pretty much all the old-school Titan guys had crushes of varying degrees on Donna Troy. Kyle was the fellow that was lucky enough to have an actual romantic relationship with her. They were in love...and then she died. It messed him up pretty bad for a while, and he still can't help but wonder about might-have-beens at times, but he chooses to remember the good memories from when she was alive rather than the manner in which she was lost. She'll always be special to him, but life has to go on. Victor Stone - Vic and Kyle are friends, though Kyle is probably not as close to him as some of the other Titans. Still, Kyle would totally have Vic's back if he ever needed it, and knows that the opposite is completely true. He appreciates Vic's steadfast and reliable nature. Garfield Logan - Gar and Kyle are pals, though like many of his teammates Garfield does occasionally get on Kyle's nerves when the prank wars get particularly intense (though to Kyle's credit, he does tend to be among the few that can give almost as good as he gets). Still, the "dudebro" can get a little thick when the two of them are in close proximity and left to their own devices for any length of time. Cassandra Sandsmark - Kyle likes Cassandra well enough, and has come to the conclusion that she's a good and worthy successor to Donna Troy as the new Wonder Girl. Still, that doesn't stop him from being a little bit standoffish with her at times, though to her credit she does seem to know and understand why. Batman - He's only met him a few times, but suffice to say Kyle thinks Batman is scary, and wonders how a guy like that could train a sidekick who's as well-adjusted as Dick Grayson. Sinestro - While Kyle and Sinestro's adversarial relationship doesn't run as long or as deep as Sinestro's contention with Hal Jordan, that doesn't mean they don't have plenty of beef with each other. To Kyle's credit, he's managed to convince Sinestro that he's a genuine threat and a dangerous Green Lantern, which, y'know, isn't exactly good for Kyle, but still speaks well of him. Kyle generally hates Sinestro. Maybe not a deep and personal hatred, as he was never friends with the guy like Hal was, but suffice to say Kyle doesn't trust him and will generally do all in his power to keep any of Sinestro's plans from coming to fruition when he can. Nero - One of the founding members of the Sinestro Corps, Nero is in many ways Kyle's personal nemesis. A madman with the power of a yellow power ring at his disposal, Nero is an exceptionally dangerous foe and seems to have fixated on Kyle as "his" enemy. Kyle recognizes the guy's nuts, but also that he's a serious threat to, you know, humanity in general. So when he rears his head, Kyle is usually the first in line to try to subdue and capture him, or barring that at least contain the damage until he can be driven off.